


The Perfect Victim

by CutestDeliveryBoy



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, Drugged Sex, Exhibitionism, First Time Blow Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Tattooing, Obsession, Ownership, Pet Names, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-10 19:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20140717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutestDeliveryBoy/pseuds/CutestDeliveryBoy
Summary: Frank has always wanted a good boy, and innocent light to break and make his own. Unfortunately, Dwight ends up being that small light of innocence for Frank's taking.





	1. The Perfect Victim

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Ao3 post. Hello I am an avid writer for smut especially Dead by Daylight. BTW I also have Watt pad where I uploaded this story as well in case anyone thing's I stole it. ^^

To say that there is no evil in this world would be ignorant. Evil lurks in all corners of the world. But to say that means that there is no good and innocence is simply foolish. Though there will always be something wanting to corrupt it.

Dwight was a very well mannered guy that had a lot of bad things happen to him in his lifetime. He’s the big loser with an even bigger heart. He did decently in school, never made any friends, never got a girl, had shitty parents and even shittier luck. He currently worked a 6-3 job in the downtown area which he would get to via train. It paid decently and he didn’t have to pay for a car or gas and due to his times being off rush hour he never had overly crowded train rides. 

Life was pretty good for him… supposedly. What he didn’t know was that for a while now he had a secret admirer, more of a stalker really… 

Frank Morrison, just a troubled teenager looking for his next victim. Dwight was the perfect victim. A cute feminine looking guy who has no friends,is too scared to make a noise or call for help and is too much of a people pleaser to say no? Dwight practically bled innocence and Frank was Dracula. To Frank, Dwight was something that should be owned, kept in a cage like a bird or better yet a toy box. Maybe he was envious of Dwight’s normal life of the thrill of stalking prey but Frank wanted to violate him. He wanted to make those big chocolate brown eyes water up as if to ask ‘why?’. 

So he stalked Dwight for months now, collecting works schedules, getting a blueprint of his apartment and most of all, watching him too and from work. It took him this long to hatch a plan, he was going to do it today. 

Firstly, Dwight’s train was delayed for work, he ended up having to take the rush hour train which meant he’d have to stay at work longer and would thus have to take the rush hour train home. The train would be packed, perfect… this is exactly what Frank wanted.

Despite this delay and later hours for today, Dwight tolerated it, that is until the ride home. When Dwight entered the train people were packed in, it was next to impossible to find a place where people weren’t touching, and this made Dwight extremely uncomfortable. He hated touch, he was sensitive to it, and he hated crowded areas. To cope with it, Dwight stood near the doors so he could see out the window however, this would prove to be a bit of a mistake. 

Not too shortly after entering the train he felt someone press up against him fully. It was so apparent that he actually had to brace himself against the glass train doors. “Uff… huff..” Dwight groaned in annoyance but unfortunately this kind of thing was normal… what wasn’t normal was having a hand rest on his hips and start to feel up his torso area. This set him off as he was about to whip around and timidly and politely confronted him, the other hand pulled into his view a knife that gingerly glided against the office worker’s now slightly exposed tummy. He froze in horror as how easily it made little incisions on his fragile pale skin. “Peekaboo, My little toy.” Frank said in a husky voice as his left hand began groping his victims hip. 

Dwight stood completely still trying to get him off but he had a knife so what were his options. He gulped and very timidly looked back at him to see his face was concealed by a white mask with a smile painted onto it. Dwight definitely recognized that mask, it was all over the news, those delinquents turned killers still at large… in Dwight’s surprised stupor, Frank bucked his hips against Dwight’s perk ass, god it was just as nice as he imagined it to be. “Ahhh~ you were made for me.” The stalker chuckled darkly which actually caused the poor nerd to tremble with fear. His fear just invigorated him so he pressed on by using his armed hand to hold both the knife and his hip while the other hand went back behind Dwight to rub and grope his ass. “Mmm fuckin' hell… can’t wait to make you my filthy little train whore who takes it up the ass like a good boy for everyone to see.” He growled into his ear, causing his prey to breath quickly, like a bunny being pinned down by a fox. 

Dwight didn’t know what to do, how to react? He didn’t want this to happen… this is a joke right? Before he knew it his belt was being unbuckled and pulled out, along with the buttons on his work slacks. Dwight could feel tears welling up in his eyes as he squeaked and whimpered from the stress and anxiety this disturbed boy was giving him. The instant he saw a tear, Frank’s hand grabbed his chin and forced his victim’s head back a bit so that he could lick the salty tears off Dwight’s face. His breath smelled of alcohol and cigarettes, it made Dwight’s nose wrinkle. Though that was the least of his problems now was Frank’s hand now went into Dwight’s opened slacks to finally catch a glimpse of what was about to belong to him. 

This made Frank grin, Dwight was almost as hard as a rock due to the touching and his sensitivity. Dwight shook he head and squeaked with shame while Frank chuckled against his ear. “It’s like your body already knows it belongs to me~ you’re such a filthy fucking slut, getting off to being publicly molested. Don’t worry babe, I’ll make sure this whole fucking train knows what you really are.” He pulled back, holding Dwight’s head against against the door while the other hand began to undo his own pants. 

A thought that just now crossed Frank’s mind made him smirk wickedly, was Dwight a virgin? Once his pants were opened he moved his hand up to Dwight’s mouth and growled in his ear. “Open your whore mouth.” Despite the weapon held to his body and the very intimidating tone, the horrified Dwight just sobbed silently and shook his head. Frank wasn’t going to have that though, he moved a hand up to pinch his nose closed preventing any air from entering his pet’s body and forcing him to open his mouth to let out a gasp. The predator quickly used this opportunity to shoved a few fingers into his mouth and down his throat, almost making him gag. The noises they made caused a few eyes to look over which Dwight could see in the window glare, at which point Dwight’s tears worsened, he was a cry baby after all. 

After having Dwight’s saliva thoroughly coat his fingers he moved his hand down straight behind him and against that tight perky ass. “Spread your legs, slut. I wanna see if I’m taking your virginity.” Unlike last time he defied Frank, he obliged and spread his legs only slightly before suddenly having two fingers shoved into his tight virgin hole in a matter of seconds. Dwight’s eyes widened and he was about to let out some loud noise but Frank was quick to slap a hand over his mouth just as his fingers began moving back and forth at a very face and rough pace. The rejection of Frank’s fingers from Dwight’s hole all but confirmed his theory, he was a virgin. “Fucking amazing~ Mon p’tit agneau~” He breathed lustfully against his neck. Frank was so antsy to get inside Dwight that he couldn’t stop bouncing and moving. His hips even began to jerk against the fragile male. 

The train swayed a few times, causing the two to bump and press against each other, though Dwight’s time was running out. Frank pulled his fingers out and smirked and how wet and warm his slut’s insides were. He was so happy about his prey being just as good if not better that he pulled up his mask a bit and began kissing up and around his neck while pulled their pants down to get better access. 

Why was this happening to him? What did he do wrong? Was all Dwight could think of while Frank’s throbbing erection began prodding and smacking itself against Dwight’s asshole. Dwight could feel something weird about his dick it wasn’t normal… it was like something was attached to it? A piercing..? He had a piercing just on the tip of his dick which now Dwight knew would just add to the pain. 

Frank knew that once he brought his new pet home he’s have to mark up this amazing ass but for now he just needed to own his virginity. Dwight was in such a panic to at least try something to get out of this. He turned around to face him with those big adorable brown eyes and said in a whimpered voice. “W-Wait, D-Don’t… I-I have HIV.” Surely that would deter him right…? Frank smirked widely and chuckled as he leaned down to get right in his face. “Perfect so do I~” He knew Dwight was lying for an absolute matter of fact, so he lied in return. How else was he supposed to teach his pet never to lie to his master again? 

He didn’t give the poor male a chance to protest or grasp what was going on before shoving himself in. The feeling was so good for Frank that he curled against Dwight and held out a silent moan. He couldn’t even get it all in one go, he had to keep pushing just to get it in. “Agh~ holy fuck! Oh my fucking god, Fairfield. Fuck yeah babe, fucking hell you’re so fucking tight. You were such a good boy, keeping yourself pure for me.” He said in a grunt of pleasure.

Dwight, on the other hand was not so fortunate. That metal piercing roughly ran against the top of his hole, dragging the whole way. His was a very painful experience, so painful in fact that it almost knocked the wind out of him. He tried so hard not to scream or cry, especially when Frank’s filthy nails dug into his skin while his hips began to piston in and out of him. While he was thrusting in and out, Frank smirked and gripped him harder. “You belong to me now, Dwight. You’re my slut. I own you. Even if you somehow get away from me no one will ever be able to take what I have, your virginity. Nobody will ever replace me, no matter how hard you try.” He growled very possessive while his movements go increasingly violent. Luckily the train was on a particular bumpy part of the ride due to shitty tracks which only added it the movements.

Frank’s words only brought despair to the office worker, he hung his head in defeat and just accepted what this sick teen was doing to him. Tears rolled down his cheeks to his chin then tripped onto the floor, joining drops of pre cum, saliva and blood. He let his body react instinctively to these actions, causing a pink blush over his pale face and his diaphragm to force out those sweet moans. They were pathetic sobbing moans but that just made Frank go even harder. 

Frank curled even more against the office worker, panting and drooling against his pale and perfect neck… he just had the urge to- “a-ah!” Dwight squeaked from that sudden and random pain as he felt what he assumed to be Frank’s canine teeth, sinking into his flesh. As soon as Frank was able to taste that metallic and warm fluid his eyes lidded and his movements became less erratic. It was this sick idea that Frank loved of the two of them being one with each other. He consumed Dwight’s blood while Dwight took his seed, I ensured a bond. 

Having his blood drain this way calmed down, he was becoming tired as his human sized leach stayed attached to him in more than one way. Dwight let out a sigh from his tiredness while Frank wrapped his arms around his waist to hold up his obsession but also pull him closer. 

Their moments soon ended as Frank pulled away from Dwight’s neck, panting heavily. At this point people could very clearly head his panting but Frank didn’t care, he would act out violently to anyone who tried separating him from his obsession. He welcomed the audience as he would have witnessed to see him break this poor man. 

Dwight had no more tears left to cry, he was just done, he wanted this to end. The pace picked up creating a pretty loud slapping noise that was concealed by the train’s engine. “Mmm~ here we go babe~ I’m going to fill you up with my hot seed. Be a good boy for Daddy and take it.” He growled as Frank’s hand all of a sudden began stroking Dwight’s erection. No… 

Dwight couldn’t help but pant like a dog from the pleasure, it just felt so amazing. He hit each special spot with precision while his mouth would leave Hickies and kisses all over his neck. His eyes closed as he tried to concentrate on now allowing himself to cum though, this was a mistake. Frank used this opportunity to put a white tablet in his mouth, once it was in his hand covered his mouth as he rammed hard into the male. “Swallow.” He commanded. Dwight refuses but it didn’t matter as it just dissolved in his mouth the longer he kept it in. 

Just as the tablet was fully dissolved Frank hissed and moaned loudly, tensing up around his obsession. “Fuck...fuck! Fu-ack!” He said in a strangled moan just before busting a huge load into his slut’s hole. While he was riding out his orgasm he continued to Jack off Dwight’s strained erection. “Cum for me. Cum for daddy. Be a good boy~” He purred as Dwight groaned. Whatever that tablet was, it was making him feel so— “Mmm good boy~” 

Dwight just felt a wave of exhaustion, he was barely able to keep his eyes open and the world wouldn’t stop spinning. He felt his mouth open and a salty bitter taste… the texture was gross and slimes. “Taste your filthy beta seed~” Frank mocked as Dwight was forced to swallow it and the remained of the tablet. 

Frank chuckled as he discreetly began pulling Dwight’s pants back up, buttoning them back up and even putting his belt back on, along with his own stuff. He finished clothing Dwight just as they pulled into a station, it wasn’t Dwight’s station but Frank forced him out and onto this abandoned looking train station. “Wuh… n-no… help.” Dwight mumbled as he tried to get someone’s attention but it was too late. Frank had already practically carried him off the train and into this new station. 

“Time to go home, Slut.” Frank said very clearly before everything went black with the sound of Frank’s laughter…


	2. Canvas of Skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwight awakens in a basement alone. Someone is here with promises of salvation, but are they true?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this one isn’t as smutty as the first one, mainly just setup for chapter 3 and to see if you guys like angst.

Dwight awoke to the sound of silence… he was alone in a dark room, a basement? It was cold, wet and there was a very distinct smell of… blood. The smell caused him to elicit an adorably high pitched sneeze. His head hurt, his neck hurt, his ass hurt everything hurt. He brought up a gentle hand to hold his throbbing head, trying to collect memories. What happened? 

After some processing he remembered… he was raped and kidnapped by some lunatic. The thought made him shiver so he tried to hunk of what to do now. He decided to try and stand but as he attempted to pull himself up, he immediately collapsed back down. “Ngh…” he grunted with annoyance. Once he was back on the cold concrete he heard the faint sound of people talking? 

“H-Hello?” Dwight timidly yelled out but the moment he did, there was silence. He shivered and sat down, hugging his knees and trembling, what did he do to deserve this? A small tear rolled down his cheek as they did but he suddenly heard a large metal door open somewhere. It was up the stairs? 

“Anyone down here?” He heard a young man call out. Dwight’s eyes widened with pure joy and happiness. “Help me! Please!” He cried out when a beacon of light shone down from the top of a slight of stairs. He heard footsteps walk down and a few moments later were revealed to belong to a young black man. He was pretty well built and brought Dwight immediate comfort. Just seeing him there made Dwight want to cry out of sheer joy. “Holy shit… hey? You ok?” The man asked as he cautiously approached Dwight, who was desperately crawling towards him. The moment he got to the man he instantly clung to him and started to sob softly. This was met with a comforting hand that stroked his hair. “Hey man, I’m gonna get you outta here ok? I’m a med student, I'll take a look at you and I’ll bring you to a police station.” He said reassuringly, waiting for Dwight to give him the consent to do so. 

Dwight nodded while sobbing, still holding onto him tightly. The poor guy was trembling in fear in his rescuers arms but he was just happy that he wouldn’t have to suffer there… The man picked him up with his strong arms and began carrying him back up the stairs. “Hey dude chill, no need to cry, I gotcha.” Those words just made Dwight sobbed even more, nobody ever “had him” nor cared to have his back. “What’s your name?” He asked the crying male who gripped at his black sweater. “D-Dwight.” He muttered through sobs which were just met with more comfort and affection. “Nice name, I’m Joey.” 

At the top of the stairs the large man kicked open the door to reveal where he was. It was an abandoned ski lodge. It looked to be somewhat furnished by delinquents, with tags everywhere but on the bright side there was a nice warm fire in the middle, surrounded by couches and some side tables. 

Joey brought him over to one of the couches and placed him there. “You’re kinda beat up. Pretty sure there’s a first aid kit upstairs, be right back.” Dwight wouldn’t let him go though, he was petrified of being alone now. but, Joey gave him a reassuring smile and ruffled his hair before walking over to the stocked up bar and reached under it pulling out a first aid kit. 

Dwight found that kind of odd… how did he know there was a first aid kit there? If this place was abandoned why would it be there? Why was it furnished? Where was the other person Joey was talking to?... why was Joey there? 

Dwight’s heart stopped and his eyes widened at the many thoughts going through his head. He needed to escape… “I-I wanna go to a hospital.” He whined while watching the other male approach. He shrugged and sat next to Dwight before opening his med kit. “Long drive to the nearest hospital.. or nearest town for that matter.” Those were extremely scary words to him, and his tone sounded darker. “I wanna go to a hospital.” Dwight repeated which just seemed to annoy Joey. “I heard you the first time…” The skittish boy looked over at the med kid which didn’t reveal medical supplies, but some kind of needle gun and bottles of dark liquid. “Get on your stomach for me.” 

He tensed from this request which made him shake his head. In fear, he moved away from the black man and ended up backing up into another person. He felt hands grab his shoulders and throw him onto the floor with a yelp. When he was on the ground, Dwight rolled over and looked up at the nightmare standing above him. 

“Aww Dwighty~ I thought you were better than that. I’ll have to do some obedience training after you get your new ink.” Frank said from above him, no mask this time. He finally got to see his disgusting face— well ok he wasn’t ugly by any means but still. It didn’t matter how attractive Frank looked, he just brought him fear.

“Get on your fucking stomach…” he said very sternly which caused Dwight to tremble and comply; gently rolling over and onto his stomach. “J-Joey… help…” He whimpered, hoping that maybe Joey would help him, he was much bigger than Frank so maybe he would— “Sorry Dwi, I’m not about to take away the Boss’ new pet. I’m here to play veterinarian.” He replied in a cynical tone which shook Dwight to the core. “Wh-What are you going to do to me..?” He asked as he tried to roll over to look at what Joey was doing but was instead met by Frank straddling his back. Dwight’s bones were so weak that they crack just under this skinny teen’s body. 

He felt his pants go down just slightly and his shirt get pulled up. Dwight was terrified, he though Frank was about to let Joey rape him too. This made him go into panic mode. Hyperventilating and and flailing underneath the Legionnaire. 

Joey grunted and looked up at Frank. “What?” Frank retorted with annoyance. Joey was just always there to nag… “Keep him still, dick head.” Joey said from behind his scarf mask. He wore this as a makeshift surgical mask while getting his tools ready. 

“Well Dwi, you have a high pain tolerance?” Joey asked the panicking nerd who was now being held down by Frank. “Make it as painful as possible~ I like it when he cries.” Frank replied for him in a sadistic way that even made Joey tense. “Gotcha…” 

When Dwight heard the machine turn on he instantly tended and tried to flail but Frank was extremely firm with him. “Stop! Stop!! STOP!” He screamed through tears, but they fell on deaf ears. The screaming just got even louder when the needle went in his lower back. It felt like… a really bad sunburn but a cat was constantly scratching it. It was tolerable but he knew exactly what they were doing. 

Once again he had that horrible feeling of helplessness… he stopped struggling and just gave up. He had that sliver of hope with Joey but once Frank was here, it’s like his hope was just drained out of him. Frank scoffed at how fast he was to give up, maybe he could spice things up a bit to make life a little harder for his beloved pet. 

Frank slowly got off him and sat in front of him, opening his legs up before playing them Dwight’s shoulders. This was an easier way to hold him down, especially when he wanted some TLC. Frank unzipped his pants and fished out his flaccid dick, waving it in front of Dwight’s face which was basically being smothered by his crotch. Dwight would now see that piercing that was attached to the tip of his head… looked very painful just to look at. 

Frank smirked at Dwight’s gaze and began smacking his forehead with the limp appendage. “Knock knock~” Dwight shivered, he knew what Frank was asking for but he didn’t want it… it smelled bad and his mouth was dry and bitter. His hair was grabbed and yanked to face frank who was scowling down at his disobedient slut. “Open up, Dwighty~” He was very stern with his words and Dwight knew that. But what else could he possibly do to him that he hasn’t already? That’s just it, he didn’t know and he didn’t want to know… He had no choice but to comply. 

“Good boy~” He places the head of his cock on top of Dwight’s tongue before gently scratching under his chin as a mocking sign of affection. “If you bite me, I’ll break your jaw off.” He said in a vicious tone, almost daring him to do it. Dwight knew better of course and just began gently sucking on the quickly growing erection. He was awkward and inconsistent when it came to blowjob, which was obvious since he’s never done that with anyone before. Frank enjoyed this though, he loved the innocence that was practically bleeding from the boy. “I should pierce your tongue.” Frank said with a chuckle as he laid back.

Joey looked up for a moment to see what Frank was doing. He let out an annoyed sigh but kept working. His leader’s god complex was oozing off of him. He thought that Frank was grabbing a low hanging fruit with Dwight as he was simply an easy target, though at least he wouldn’t take it out on them. “Ok I get it, you get laid a lot congrats. Do you need to do it now?” The other legionnaire said when Frank elicited his first moan. Frank raised his head a bit to look at his teammate and cocked a smirk. “No, I need HIM to know I can’t do it whenever I want.” 

Looking down at Dwight he looked really peaceful, like this steady action was calming to him. His eyes were half closed and he completely ceased reacting to the tattooing. Though, Frank couldn’t let him stay too peaceful. He grabbed Dwight’s hair and shoved him all the way down his length, cackling as he choked and tried to breathe. Frank’s legs tightened on him as he kept him that way just before Dwight could pass out. He pulled out completely, leaving a thin string of saliva and pre cum connecting Dwight to his cock. 

Dwight panted and gasped for air and just before he could get a sufficient amount back, he was shoved back down again while Frank watched him with intent. His hand went from his hair down to his cheek, rubbing away the small tears that did form on the sides of his eyes. After realizing how long he had been staring at his pathetic slave, he let go of him to breathe as he wanted. “You better finish me off before Joey finishes your tramp stamp.” He demanded, trying to shake off that awful feeling he just had, that horrible softness that he hated so much. He couldn’t give him that, not yet at least. 

Dwight hiccuped and went back to sucking on him as he did before. He actually kind of enjoyed this, it was very therapeutic. The feeling of soft flesh moving back and forth against warm and wet tongue was calming. The repetitive motion and even just having Frank’s hand on his head was kind of nice. He was actually able to escape this hell and imagine he was somewhere else with someone else… 

While Dwight was caught up in a much nicer fantasy Frank was leaning his head back in delight, he was getting better at this. His fantasies were quickly ended when Frank tensed up and shot ropes upon ropes of white cum down the nerd’s throat. His mouth was almost as good as his ass. “Ahh~ good~” he groaned while looking down at his face. Dwight hates the taste, it was salty and bitter, he wanted to gag and spit it out but Frank looked down at him and placed a hand on his cheek once again. “Swallow, Cum slut…” He growled at him to which Dwight had to comply by shutting his eyes and gulping down Frank’s huge load. 

Joey watched his happen and was disgusted quite frankly. He always thought sex slaves were tacky and kind of lazy as you didn’t need to show affection and fall in love which was much harder than holding a knife to someone. “There, done.” Joey said with a sigh just as Frank zipped his fly back up and pulled away from Dwight, who’s head just fell down on the floor with a thud. “Thanks bro. Gonna love plowing him and seeing this when I do.” 

Dwight shivered and tried to pick himself up but simply couldn’t… He tried to look back at what they had done to him which made Frank smirk a little wider. “It says: Morrison’s Property.” Frank said proudly which made Dwight’s expression drop… he was going to desecrate his mind, his emotions and his body… While the boys talked to each other Dwight’s mind sank into a very dark place, a lonely one. He was so broken but not in the way that Frank wanted him to be, he was heart broken. He was depressed and traumatized by being raped. He couldn’t see a future he just saw more pain and suffering. He wished death upon himself, he wanted to die.

Maybe he would…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sure if I wanna make this very angsty and sad or if I should keep it purely sexual. Please lemme know what you think.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request for a smut one shot you'd like me to write or if you want me to make a continuation of this one, please let me know! thank you so much for reading! I was thinking something with Ghostface/Jake, what do you think?


End file.
